Never Alone
by FireRose Prime
Summary: my first song fic.  Optimus/OC


**AN-** Yes I know I should be working on my other story but this kept bugging me. I suppose that's what happens when you listen to a playlist on repeat. Anyway, I don't know what to do about LSA… I'd like to keep going but since the first chapter I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews and it's a bit dragging and such. If I don't get a few more reviews, this will sound horrible but, I might just stop it… yeah that sound good I know but it's what I feel.

On another random note, I have a poll on my profile regarding my newest foray. Please go vote on it. Please… I'll give you a cookie... :D Whatever, Read and Review peeps!

I don't own anything recognizable. I only own my OC.

~~~~~~~~Never Alone~~~~~~~~

_I waited for you today  
>But you didn't show<br>No no no  
>I needed You today<br>So where did You go?  
>You told me to call<br>Said You'd be there  
>And though I haven't seen You<br>Are You still there?_

She waited silently in front of her home. She had come home late again last night and the ensuing argument this morning had gone over just as she had expected, not well. They had told her that if she didn't stop seeing him then they were going to disown her. She told them to stuff it. So she did what he had told her to do whenever she needed help; she called him. He had said he would be right over to pick her up. But now she wasn't so sure. Over two hours had elapsed since said phone call had he still hadn't arrived. Tired of sitting in front of a house that was no longer her home she began walking. To the park, she walked for a good hour.

the anticipation was killing her. She really needed to see him after all that had happened. But after this long, she wondered if he was still coming…

_I cried out with no reply  
>And I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone<em>

"Optimus, where are you?" She shouted to the atmosphere. Knowing he would never be late without calling, she began making assumptions. What if he no longer cared about her like he said he did…? What if her parents had told him what they told her and he agreed to stop seeing her? So many other situations flitted through her overly stressed mind. But then she stopped. No, he wouldn't do that to her; he wasn't like that. She had to stick to her guns. He was coming for her.

_And though I cannot see You  
>And I can't explain why<br>Such a deep, deep reassurance  
>You've placed in my life<br>We cannot separate  
>'Cause You're part of me<br>And though You're invisible  
>I'll trust the unseen<em>

She loved him so much. Words couldn't comprehend her feelings toward the autobot leader. She could put her finger on what it was that drew him to her. He made her feel safe; he took the pain and hardship of her life and made it his. Sometimes, when she was around him, and they were alone, she would simply stare at her metal lover. Something inside her told her that they would be together for quite a long time. Not even the Decepticons were going to separate them, not even death. She would trust in whatever the lord had planned for her. And obviously Optimus was part of that plan.

_I cried out with no reply  
>And I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone <em>

_We cannot separate  
>You're part of me<br>And though You're invisible  
>I'll trust the unseen<em>

"I love you, Optimus." She whispered slowly. It was getting a bit chilly so she wrapped her arms about her frame, trying to keep in some warmth. It makes sense, seeing as it was October. She was right earlier. He was coming for her. Maybe she couldn't see him yet, but he was coming. And this time he was staying with her. She heard the rumble from his alt mode's engine before he actually came into sight. She breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled over in front of her.

"I'm sorry about being late. I was going to call but I was stuck in an impromptu meeting with the JCS." His baritone voice rolled smoothly out of his cab as he opened his passenger door for her to enter.

"It's okay Optimus. I understand." The smile on her face must have caught his attention, as he quickly shut his door so it would seem a bit more private.

"What has you so happy? Your mother called me before she talked to you, so I know what happened. Sedaliya, would you care to explain?" His tone carried his amusement, concern, and most importantly his love.

_I cried out with no reply  
>And I can't feel You by my side<br>So I'll hold tight to what I know  
>You're here and I'm never alone<em>

"I love you, Optimus. I really, truly do."

**AN- **Yes I have more to say. The song is Never Alone by Barlow Girl. And Sedaliya is a character from yet another fanfic that will probably get written. Again I say REVIEW or else I will have to sick Ironhide on y'all. Lol ! 


End file.
